FM 98,3 Especial de San Valentín
by historias hasta el amanecer
Summary: Trabajar el día de San Valentín, es muy malo, para ese día tenía pensado lamer sus heridas, entre sabanas y medicamentos ¿cómo puedes dar consejos al corazón, si no has encontrado la forma de resucitar el tuyo?


FM 98.3 Radio Amanecer "Especial San Valentín"

Trabajar el día de san Valentín, es muy malo, para ese día tenía pensado lamer sus heridas, entre sabanas y medicamentos ¿cómo puedes dar consejos al corazón, si no has encontrado la forma de resucitar el tuyo?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¡Qué!

-No me pueden hacer esto, no estoy de turno el catorce, ¿Por qué no se lo piden a Jessica?

-Bella, ese día, la mayoría lo pidió, ya sabes es día de san Valentín, y los especiales, los haces tú.

-maldito bastardo. Murmuré entre dientes.

¿Cómo conduces un programa donde todo será sobre el amor?

Odio el amor y todo lo relacionado con ello, odio a las parejas besándose en el parque, odio cuando están pegados en el teléfono enviándose mensajes, odio las florerías abarrotadas de trabajo y con ello también las joyerías.

Y por sobre todo odio ese día, donde estaré pegada a un micrófono, dedicando canciones y saludos de amor, aconsejando, riendo y destilando buenas vibras, en el especial del día de San Valentín.

Había pasado tres años acompañada ese día y ahora todo había cambiado. No era que me importaba estar en pareja para ese día, siempre había renegado la celebración del día del catorce de febrero y los tres años no fueron la excepción.

No lo pude rechazar, por más que protesté, sabía que de todos modos terminaría haciéndolo, por Emmett, el director de la radio, que creyó en mí.

La radio solo llevaba unos años y estaba repuntando en sintonía, por eso siento un compromiso con Emmett, porque he visto su sacrificio por la emisora. Para la radio, estos especiales significan una gran entrada de dinero de los auspiciadores, la formula dio resultados desde que comenzaron con ese tipo de programas y según Emmett y algunos otros entendidos, yo soy la elegida para ello.

Pero aun dolía mi corazoncito y dolería más aun ese día, porque el recuerdo de él, todavía calaba… y hondo.

Y yo que pensaba, el catorce, quedarme en casa, comer algo, hacer la limpieza profunda en el departamento, sin importar que hace días, había limpiado hasta el techo, sin importar que casi me desmayo con tanto producto químico, utilizado, en sacar una mancha en la cocina, es que debía mantener mi mente ocupada, en otras cosas, sin importar qué.

Todo sea para no pensar en él.

Después de hacer la limpieza, iba a salir a correr, unas cuantas vueltas al parque, elongaría, unas cuantas veces, aunque no tengo idea de cómo, la cosa es que pensaba tener una buena actividad física, llegar a la casa tomar solo una sopa, de esas, que están listas en tres minutos, ya sé, que son un asco, pero no tendría tiempo para algo más, me daría un baño con el agua muy caliente, hasta que mi piel la pueda soportar, desconectaría teléfono, apagaría celular, tomaría una de las pastillas para relajar a Alice y a la cama, hasta el otro día.

No me torturaría con películas odiosamente románticas, en mi vida "los Puentes de Madison" no forman parte, tampoco vería la que está de moda sobre un vampiro enamorado de una humana, o esa, que se estrenó hace poco, lo cual, Alice no ha parado de hablar "las cincuentas sombras de no sé quién", no, eso, murió para mí, quizás más adelante cuando la herida haya cerrado, me permitiré vivir esos momentos alguna vez.

Estoy herida… muy herida, pero no dramatizo con eso, mi trabajo no me lo permite. Mi voz debe sonar llena de vida, radiante, alegre, aunque por dentro me esté muriendo en vida.

Dormiría todo ese fin de semana, despertaría, cuando ya todo hubiera acabado, me permitiría levantarme otra vez, con la cara en alto, vestiría mis jeans de diseñador, mi blusa azul favorita, mis zapatos de taco y caminaría por la calle, hasta tomar el taxi a mi trabajo, solo quedarían vestigios de lo ocurrido ese día sábado, solo algunas chicas estarían mostrando sus anillos de compromiso quizás, alardearían de los ramos de flores recibidos el día anterior, pero a mí, no me importaría, esos días los había estado durmiendo y había sobrevivido en el intento.

Llegaría a la radio, saludaría a todos, nadie me miraría con lastima y por sobre todo, no me permitiría hablar del día pasado, porque es mi programa y yo decido que hablamos o no.

Pero mi plan macabro, había cambiado, dos semanas antes, del fatídico día, los ejecutivos, habían tomado mi plan, lo habían hecho pedazos y lo tiraron por la azotea del edificio, haciendo que se mojaran todos con la creciente lluvia, mientras yo miraba en lo alto como los minúsculos papeles, eran pisoteados por los transeúntes de la avenida central.

Después de discutir con Emmett, en vano, casi toda la tarde, del día anterior a … una vez terminado mi programa, me fui a casa. Estaba sola, Alice y su novio, también habían decidido viajar, ella no quería dejarme sola, pero la obligué a ir.

Comí una porción de pizza fría, tome una cerveza, mientras miraba televisión, buscando algo en que entretener la mente, no había mucho que hacer, todo me recordaba a él, sus cosas, la mayoría, estaban en mi habitación, todavía, en mi baño, la loción de afeitar, me hacía morisquetas en las mañanas, su tazón de cereales, estaba confinado al fondo del muebles de cocina, pero aun así, se hacía ver, cada vez que sacaba mi taza para el café. No me siento en el sofá grande, es demasiado grande sin él, a mi lado.

Me he repetido todo este tiempo como una mantra el no llorar, pero de todas maneras termino llorando, no había día que no hiciera lo mismo, en el baño, abriendo la loción y aspirando su aroma, en la cama, abrazando un poco de su ropa, hasta quedarme dormida, en la cocina refregando, secando y escondiendo nuevamente su tazón de cereal y en la sala, lloraba mirando el sofá.

Sí, me odiaba por eso. Soy débil y tonta.

No sé, como me quedé dormida, pero pasé una noche de mierda, soñé las mismas estupideces, no me bañé, tome unos jeans desgastados, la blusa negra, que según Alice, que me queda horrible, revolví la pila de zapatos buscando el par del que ya tenía en la mano, después, intente en vano cerrar el closet, empujé las puertas un par de veces, pero no pude.

Tenía bastante tiempo para quedarme en casa, antes de partir a la radio ¿qué mejor día para limpiar mi closet? Fui por unas bolsas de basura, el corazón, me palpitaba a mil, una vez que estuve frente a él, mi ropa estaba ordenada, como siempre, pero la de él, estaba toda desparramada en su sitio, por mi loca obsesión de quedarme dormida con ella en la cama, en las mañanas, mi sentimiento de culpa hacia que la dejara apilada en el closet, nuevamente.

Comencé a tomar las prendas una por una, tratando de obviar el aroma que algunas todavía guardaban, pidiéndome internamente ser fuerte y no llorar, no pude, a los minutos estaba sollozando y limpiando mis mejillas y mi nariz, con su camisa de franela, dejándome caer entre su ropa y mis zapatos, después de varios minutos, me obligue a calmarme, debía hacer esto como sanación, sería el último paso, para seguir adelante.

Me levanté, respiré profundamente un par de veces y continué la labor, estaba segura que me sentiría más aliviada cuando ya hubiese terminado. Ahora no tomaría las prendas una por una, tomé la bolsa abierta y empujaba los montones de ropa a ella, sin siquiera mirarlas, la siguieron los colgadores y por ultimo sus zapatos y zapatillas, acompañadas con su máquina de afeitar, su loción y el cepillo de dientes, fui a la mesita del lado de la cama, donde guardaba alguna de sus cosas, vacié el cajón en la cama, tome una cantidad considerable de papeles, un álbum de fotos y las puse también en la última bolsa.

Cuatro bolsas de basura y un tazón de cereales, eran el resumen de sus pertenencias en el departamento, cuatro bolsas junto a la puerta principal, me miraban desafiantes, mientras subía el conserje del edificio, para llevárselas.

-Srta. Isabella ¿quiere que las tire a la basura?-

-Haga lo que quiera con ella, solo lléveselas-

Dos viajes hizo, para llevarse las bolsas, lo sé, porque estuve sentada todo el tiempo, con la cabeza entre las piernas, al otro lado de la puerta, torturándome con sus recuerdos.

Cuando lo conocí, me enamoré de él, la primera vez que lo ví, con la misma camisa de franela donde limpie mis mocos y lágrimas hace un rato, sus pantalones a la cadera y esa polera verde que hacía juego con sus ojos, la manera que se acercó para hablarme, mientras yo me ahogaba con el trago de Martini, que recién había bebido, para refrescar mi garganta, viendo como un ángel caído del cielo se me acercaba. Yo no era tan conocida en ese tiempo, me habían dado recién la conducción del programa al medio día, como reemplazo de Ángela Weber, pero él, me había escuchado, cuando había sintonizado la radio en el auto, enamorándose de mi cálida voz, según él.

Esa misma cálida voz, le gritó, que se fuera a la mierda, la última vez, que lo vió en frente.

La última noche que lo ví, él, era el mismo adonis, pero no tenía en su cara esa sonrisa, que enamoraba a cualquiera, su ceño estaba fruncido y golpeó unas cuantas veces con sus puños la pared, antes de salir con un portazo del departamento.

La tortura seguía cuando recordé el día que me pidió que fuera su novia, en verdad, ni siquiera me pidió que fuera su novia, solo recuerdo que lo mencionó delante de sus amigos "ella es Bella, mi novia" … "¿eso somos, no?" y así di por hecho que era su novia. Ya habíamos estado un tiempo juntos, habíamos hecho el amor en su departamento, en el mío, en la cocina, en la lavadora, en la ducha, casi en el ascensor, después que asumí que era su novia, en muchos lados más.

Debía reconocer que el hombre follaba exquisito y cada vez lo hacía mejor, eso era lo que extrañaba también, mi cama se hace demasiado grande en las noches y me falta la respiración, cada vez que me despierto sola.

Todavía vibro con el recuerdo de sus manos sobre mi piel, su voz, susurrándome en el oído, su boca bajando por mi cuello, mientras desabrochaba los botones de mis blusas, o simplemente cuando afirmaba mis manos sobre mi cabeza para darle más acceso a mis pechos.

O cuando miles de veces, me tumbaba en la cama y yo rodeaba mis piernas en su cintura, tantas veces acaricie su rostro, su hermoso rostro, mientras manteníamos los ojos cerrados, dejándonos llevar por la sensación de sentirnos dentro, no voy a decir que encajábamos como rompecabezas, suena demasiado cursi decirlo, aunque fuera la verdad. Tengo grabados en mi cabeza todos sus gemidos, ronroneos y los miles de te amos que escuche, mientras el pegaba su cara en mi pecho, luego de dejarse caer vencido por algún orgasmo recién vivido.

Tirar con él, era psicótico y narcótico, no sé, si podré hacerlo alguna vez, con alguien más, ni siquiera lo puedo imaginar, me estremezco de solo pensarlo y hasta siento un poco de asco.

Nos gritamos tantas cosas, ese día, por mi parte, ni la mitad era cierto, me arrepentí en decirlas, desde el momento, en que la puerta se cerró, llevándose tres años de… ¿Amor, confianza, entrega? Pero fui demasiado orgullosa, para haber salido corriendo tras él, estaba cegada, por la rabia y la impotencia.

Nunca más lo llamé, ni siquiera sé dónde se fue, porque todavía duele todo lo que me dijo y lo imbécil que fue.

Estoy esperando sentirme aliviada sin sus cosas en la casa, pero el alivio no llega, es más, comienzo a sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho, que me está impidiendo respirar, en fracción de segundos, me doy cuenta que solo es un fuerte sollozo reprimido, que dejo salir con fuerzas, parecido al de los del primer y segundo día, después que me dejo, fue Alice quien me saco de la habitación obligándome a ir a trabajar, no hable mucho ese día, no podía fingir una voz de "chica buena onda",

Después lo fui superando, bueno, solo la voz, por dentro, está el mismo torbellino que dejo su partida.

No pude quedarme por mucho tiempo más, en el departamento, escucho el teléfono timbrar un par de veces durante el día, estoy demasiado lejos de mi celular y está en modo silencio, así que es imposible que lo escuche, la contestadora se enciende.

_-Después de la señal deja tu mensaje…_

… _Hola cariño, habla mamá, feliz día, espero que lo pases bien, cariño te amo mucho…_

… _Hola Bells, mmm, este, mmm feliz día…_

… _¡Amiga, sal y brilla haz un buen programa, para que la mierda esa te escuche feliz!, ok, ok, Jasper no estoy insultando a nadie… uf, ese hombre… Jasper también te manda besitos, cariño, demuéstrale que estas bien y ¡contesta ese celular!…_

… _Hola Bella, es Rose, mucha suerte para hoy y feliz día, recuerda que otros te amamos también…_

Tomo unos anteojos oscuros y salgo camino a la radio, sé que es temprano aun, pero no puedo estar más tiempo acá.

No queda muy lejos mi trabajo, fue por una de esas razones que compre tan cerca, después que me dieran el programa de la mañana, la mayor alegría de mi vida, no podía darme el lujo de conducir por la ciudad, para llegar a mi trabajo, de madrugada.

Caminé, nunca miré a mi alrededor, aun así, sabía que las tiendas estaban abarrotadas de corazones, globos, flores, mucho rojo y rosado había en el ambiente, no supe distinguir si el cielo estaba despejado, de todas maneras a través de mis lentes oscuros todo se veía gris, miré hacia el parque, gran error de mi parte, habían muchas parejas felices besándose o tiradas en el césped. Confabulando mi salud mental.

Solo me quedo bajar la mirada y mirar mis horribles zapatos bajos, hasta que llegué a mi templo. Un templo, odiosamente arreglado con guirnaldas de corazones hasta el ascensor, en el fondo del hall una gran gigantografía de mí, sonriendo, anunciando el Especial de San Valentín.

¡Puaj!

La recepcionista llevaba un vestido rojo similar al que utilizó en navidad, solo que la acompañaba unas alas de ángel y cruzado sobre su pecho un arco y flechas con punta de corazón, me dieron ganas de tomar sus flechas y quebrarlas una por una.

-Hola Bella ¡Feliz día de San Valentín! Toma unos dulces.

-Feliz día pajfshidjhjjhnmhgrrfgrrr- subí al ascensor, dejándola con los dulces en la mano y su gran sonrisa, me arrepentí al momento de que se cerraron las puertas, ella no tenía la culpa de mi estado de ánimos. Me sentía como el Grinch, en Navidad.

En el ascensor comenzó a sonar lo que se transmitía en la radio en ese momento, se escuchaba de fondo la voz de Jessica Stanley y como alardeaba de su nuevo novio, el mismo con el que compartía portadas y portadas de revistas, el súper modelo y actor de comerciales, pero ¿a quién le importaba eso?. En fin, el programa de Jessica, antecedía mi especial y después ella estaría a kilómetros de aquí disfrutando de su San Valentín, con el pedazo de cuero de Newton. Como lo gritó a los cuatro vientos durante toda la semana ¿me pregunto si lo habrá dicho al aire?

Entro a la reunión de pautas "Del especial del Día de San Valentín", no hay nadie en el salón, es temprano aun para que comience la reunión, me voy a las máquinas de café, en el fondo del piso, diviso un gran pastel y algunas personas sirviéndose de él, saludo a mucha gente en los pasillos, todos llevan unas chapitas en forma de corazón enganchadas en su pecho y dentro de ellas está mi cara una vez más "la niña símbolo del amor". Odio a Emmett.

Quede como locutora de los especiales desde que reemplacé a Jessica, el cuatro de Julio, hasta un premio nos ganamos por ese especial, desde ahí, han sido dos años de especiales en las fechas importantes, hoy no era la excepción y podía contagiarme con la alegría que irradiaba el personal de la radio.

Cuando volví a la sala de juntas con mi café, Jacob estaba ya sentado en la sala, revisando la pauta, me senté a su lado y tomé la carpeta, mientras los otros llegaban, no había mucho que revisar, ni darle vueltas, solo el listado de los auspiciadores y el horario en que debían ser anunciados, lo demás, serían llamadas de enamorados, saludándose, un concurso, algunas canciones con dedicatorias y otras al gusto de nosotros, Jacob, era mi asistente de audio y manejaba mucha, pero mucha música, en eso nos detuvimos unos minutos, de la reunión, en elegir la música adecuada y yo no era de muy buena ayuda.

Salimos a comer algo, mientras comenzaba el programa, todavía salíamos juntos a pesar de todo, Jacob, era y seguía siendo un gran amigo y mi pañuelo de lágrimas, claro que también lo ocurrido le trajo problemas, pero… ya los solucionó.

-Deberías haber rechazado la conducción, si tanto te afecta-

-no estoy afectada-

-te conozco Bells, estuviste llorando, otra vez y esa ropa… ¿te diste cuenta como andas vestida?-

Miré mi atuendo, no me había cambiado la ropa, eran los mismos de la mañana, jeans desgastados, blusa negra y zapatos bajos, cubierto todo con una chaqueta.

-es la fecha, mañana voy a estar mejor- Jacob, se detiene a mirarme, mientras la salsa de su hamburguesa se escurre por los lados, suspira y vuelve a su faena, no sé cómo es que puede comer esas cosas y como es que puede masticarlas.

-son solo tres horas- me convenzo a mí misma.

Mi plato consiste en solo papas fritas, pero no soy capaz de comer más de tres, sí, ya sé, no he comido nada desde la pizza fría de ayer y el café de hace un rato, no cuenta en el menú, pero mi estómago esta apretado y se niega a recibir otra cosa, Jacob las pide para llevar y con una bolsita de papel, caminamos a la estación de radio nuevamente, esta vez le recibo los dulces a la recepcionista y le doy una pseudo sonrisa. Ella de todos modos nos sonríe, mostrando todos sus dientes y encandilándonos el paso.

Jessica despide su programa, ella casi lame el micrófono de tanto beso a sus radios escucha, deja una canción, no sin antes anunciar que ya viene mi programa, con una mueca en la cara, todavía le duele que yo me quedara con los programas de mayor importancia, es la primera vez que sonrío genuinamente, durante el día. Recordando mis premios a mejor programa radia y mejor conductora.

Salgo de la sala de audio, para ir a donde pertenezco, aun con la sonrisa en la cara.

-Feliz día de San Valentín Jessica- la saludo cuando sale de la sala, ella me sonríe socarronamente y sé que algo está pensando decirme, acá no es un secreto de que mi relación se terminó.

-mira lo que me regalo Mike esta mañana- pone ante mí su mano con un anillo con un gran brillante, mientras junto fuerzas, para no dejarme intimidar por ella.

-es hermoso, por fin cazaste un buen partido Jessica, me alegro por ti- hablo, mientras aun no me saco los anteojos, no quiero que se dé cuenta de mi fatal día, pero me oigo alegre, como le gusta a los demás.

No dejo que me diga otra cosa más y entro, saco de mi bolso un pañuelo y mi alcohol gel, lo paso por el micrófono que está manchado con lápiz labial, hago una mueca de asco y siento la risa de Jacob al otro lado del ventanal.

Abro mi carpeta con las menciones publicitarias y veo que Jacob también lo hace, estamos sincronizados, él es un buen compañero de trabajo y es mi mejor amigo, eso parece que ya lo dije, desde que llegué a la estación para hacer mi práctica que nos conocemos, él insistió en que audicionara para esto, cuando Ángela se iba con su permiso maternal y yo solo era una asistente de audio.

Por más que lo pienso y miro a Black, no puedo creer como Él, se dejó envenenar con algo tan estúpido y me dejó.

Veo con la mirada perdida las señas que me hace Jacob, la cuenta regresiva comienza, mientras exhalo todo el aire que contienen mis pulmones, trago sobre el nudo que se ha formado en mi garganta, mientras me pongo los grandes audífonos, escucho de fondo la presentación del programa junto con mi nombre, veo la señal de Jacob, como siempre cuando iniciamos un programa, su sonrisa de oreja a oreja… y estoy al aire.

-Bienvenidos al especial del día de San Valentín de nuestra radio Amanecer, les habla Bella Swan, en los controles, esta Jacob Black, el mejor asistente de audio que existe en mi vida ¿ya recibieron su regalo? Espero que así sea. Para lo que están solos, ¡animo! el mundo no se acaba y este es solo un día más, junto a nuestra compañía. Tenemos nuestra primera llamada…-

Miro el computador donde Jacob escribe el nombre de la chica que llama, así pasa el primer segmento del programa, con algunas llamadas y muchos besos para mí y Jacob, revisamos las redes sociales y estamos situados en los más nombrados de ellos, estamos haciendo un buen programa.

-y los dejamos con I miss you de Blink182, para quienes extrañan a su amor y desean ser perdonados, dedicado especialmente para Sam Uley de su Emily.

"_Hola, el ángel de mi pesadilla. La sombra en el fondo de la morgue. La confiada víctima de la oscuridad en el valle…"_

De paso hacemos correr un concurso, basado en el mejor mensaje de amor junto con una imagen alusiva al tema, subirlas en el muro del Facebook de la página, creada especialmente para hoy, minutos después llega Seth para ayudar a Jacob con las redes sociales, mencionamos la publicidad y nos vamos con una canción, demasiada romántica para mi gusto.

"_Entonces, salí al jardín para verte  
Nos mantenemos tranquilos porque estamos muertos si ellos saben  
Entonces, cierra tus ojos.  
Escapemos de la ciudad por un momento."_

Me levanto de mi asiento para estirar las piernas, mientras la canción se escucha de fondo, golpean la puerta muy bajo y entra la señora Cope, con un gran ramo de flores, el estómago se contrae y me acerco lentamente para leer la tarjeta, no pude evitar sentir una leve decepción al leerla. Era de un auspiciador saludándome por el programa, le seguían unos dulces y chocolates y una bolsa enorme de tarjetas de San Valentín. De paso me entregó un café, unas donuts y el jarro de agua de siempre.

Como lo esperaba, conversé con muchas personas saludando no solo a sus parejas si no, también a sus familias y algunos amores imposibles, Emmett se asomó por la sala de audio y levantaba los dedos y brazos, era una buena señal, yo solo le rodé los ojos, estaba demasiado eufórico.

Alentaba a muchachos a declararse a sus amados, mientras ellos me contaban sus pesares, les dábamos sonidos de vitoreó, alentándolos para que se decidieran.

-y volvemos al aire en el Especial de San Valentín, tenemos una llamada. Hola ¿con quién hablo?-

-¿Bella? ¡O dios no lo puedo creer estoy al aire!-

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

- soy Jane y quiero saludar a Alec, quiero decirle que lo amo mucho y espero que este escuchando, donde quiera que esté.

-¿no están juntos?-

-no terminamos hace unas semanas-

-lo siento-

-yo más… espero que donde esté, esté bien y que sepa que lo amo, que me arrepiento de todo lo que le dije, que nunca quise que se fuera-

Sé cómo se siente, me pierdo en las palabras de declaración de la chica.

-¿porque no vas a su casa y le dices que lo sientes personalmente?-

-me da miedo… que me rechace-

-deberías intentarlo-

-lo pensaré… gracias Bella, un beso enorme para ti y los de la radio… para ti también Jacob-

-Gracias Jane, te dejaremos con esta canción, para que te animes mientras escuchamos de Hoobastank con The Reason, para que todos en este día especial se animen y le den otra oportunidad a la persona que aman, recuerden que perdonar es divino.

"_No soy alguien perfecto, hay muchas cosas que ojalá no hubiese hecho. Pero continuare aprendiendo, nunca pensé hacerte esas cosas, así que antes de irme te diré que quiero que sepas que__..."_

Ni yo misma me creí el discurso que di sobre el perdón, yo era una prueba de ello, si tan solo supiera que él me ama, como yo lo amo… no sé, si tendría la valentía de ir a pedir perdón, también sé que es demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo, así que estoy perdida.

Sola, triste y abandonada, aunque yo fui, quien le gritó que se fuera.

Aquí estoy, destilando amor, de la boca para afuera.

-Queda solo una hora- escucho del otro lado a Jacob, asiento, no muy convencida de querer salir a mi realidad, me espera un departamento frío y vacío.

-vamos a ir a tomar algo después del programa ¿te animas?-

Solo negué viendo la cuenta regresiva de la canción antes de salir al aire, mientras la canción calaba un poco hondo en mis sienes.

"_El dolor que sentiste, solo quisiera poderlo borrar, para decirte toda la verdad  
que hoy por fin encontré, una razón para mí, para cambiar lo que fui, una razón para seguir, la razón eres tú"_

Todas estas canciones están hechas bajo el dolor de una perdida, todos se hacen mega millonarios en base al dolor.

-Bella, diez segundos-

-no quiero seguir- mi voz sonaba demasiado lastimera, hice un puchero, pero de nada sirvió.

-cinco, cuatro…-

-ya estamos de vuelta con nuestro especial, recuerden enviar su mensaje de amor por Facebook, dale me gusta a nuestra página, subes tu foto y te ganas un fin de semana para ti y tu pareja en las costas de Miami, recuerda que la imagen ganadora será, la que tenga más me gusta durante el programa, apúrate solo queda media hora. Tenemos más saludos por Twitter-

Y así fue pasando la ultima hora de programa, se notaba que había sido lo que se esperaba Emmett entraba y salía de la cabina de audio con señas de brazos en alto y mostrándome su pulgar en alto, yo le respondía también con un dedo en alto, pero no precisamente el pulgar, de todas maneras salía carcajeándose, menos mal que mi sala era a prueba de sonidos externos para no escuchar su estridente risa.

Y mi jefe era un loco, con otro ya estaría despedida.

Dimos el nombre de la pareja ganadora, por interno se pidió su número y les dimos la noticia, estaban realmente contentos, utilizarían el fin de semana como luna de miel, estaba a punto de despedir el programa con cuatro canciones al hilo, cuando me avisan que teníamos una última llamada, mire a Jacob que puso cara de inocente, solo rodé los ojos, pensando que tal vez era una de las tantas chicas que lo llaman y suplican ir al aire, "Jacob, corazón de abuelita" o "Jacob haciéndose el lindo con las chicas".

-y tomamos la última llamada de la noche, espero que este especial haya sido de su total agrado, hola ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-hola, soy Edward- sabía quién era desde el momento que dijo hola, mire a mi asistente que nunca me dio la cara, busque mi voz perdida en fracción de segundos.

-¿Cómo estas Edward?-

-la verdad, no muy bien-

-¿Y para que llamas a la radio?

-Estaba escuchando la radio y pensé que podía ser una forma de que ella me escuche.-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que ella quiere escucharte por la radio?- trataba de sonar lo más normal que pudiera, los nervios me estaban carcomiendo y no haber comido nada durante el día, me estaba pasando la cuenta, ahora.

-hice algo malo… cometí el peor error en mi vida-

-¿Qué hiciste?-

-no confié en ella… ahora… ahora, no sé qué hacer para que me perdone.

-crees que todavía es tiempo, quizás ella, ya no quiere saber más de ti.

-moriría si eso pasara-

Solté una risa pequeña, no lo pude evitar -¿te haces la victima y amenazas con tu vida?-

-literalmente-

-¿crees que ella te está escuchando?- Era obvio que estaba escuchando, pero no quería ponerme en evidencia.

-eso espero- siguió el juego.-

-y si lo está ¿Qué le dirías?

-que la amo, que sin ella, no sé qué mierda hacer, para que me perdone, vi en sus ojos que la herí y mucho, no he sido capaz de acercarme en todo este tiempo, no sé cómo dar la cara, pero al escucharte aconsejando perdonar a las personas que amas, pensé que tal vez yo podía tener esa oportunidad.-

Mi respiración se había entrecortado, tuve que alejarme del micrófono para poder aclararme la voz, llevé mis manos a la cara, recordando mis palabras, después de hablar con la chica, mientras la canción comenzaba a sonar de fondo.

También recordaba todos los acontecimientos y las palabras que me había dicho esa noche. Recuerdos en cámara rápida como partían mi corazón.

_Fiesta de año nuevo, todos esperando que dieran las doce._

_Yo abrazando a Jacob, deseándonos un año mejor._

_Edward, bebiendo y conversando con Eleazar Denali, el dueño de la radio que es nuestra competencia, muchas veces ha presentado propuestas para que trabaje con él, pero siempre me he negado. No sé qué hacía en esa fiesta._

_Edward tomándome del brazo y llevándome casi a la arrastra al departamento._

_Discutimos porque Jacob no se separó de mí en toda la noche. Jacob, estaba solo esa noche, su novia había viajado con sus padres y yo estaba sola mientras el no dejaba de conversar con el idiota Denali._

_Traté de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero mientras más argumentos le daba, todo salía en mi contra._

_Edward gritando por todo el departamento, diciendo que estaba enamorada de Black, que por esa razón, no dejaba Radio Amanecer._

_Yo gritándole que se fuera, que era el estúpido más grande del mundo, que yo podía estar con cualquiera, incluso con Jake, pero que había malgastado estos años con un enfermo celoso como él._

_Y cerró la puerta de un golpe… se fue y me dejó._

Ahora estaba al otro lado de la línea, y yo no sabía qué hacer, ni que decir.

-Quizás lo que hiciste no merece que pidas perdón a través de una radio-

-sí, lo sé, por eso, estoy afuera de su trabajo, esperando que termine su turno- instintivamente miré hacia la ventana, mi corazón, comenzaba a palpitar a mil.

-¿Querrá verte otra vez, después que la heriste?-

-voy a jugar la única carta que tengo, voy a esperarla afuera, cuando ella me vea, si me sonríe aunque sea la más mínima expresión en su cara, es porque me dio la oportunidad de hablar.

-bien amigo, vas a tener que jugártela, las mujeres solemos ser muy orgullosas sobre el tema y si la jodiste, como dices que lo hiciste, creo que no te bastará con arrodillarte y suplicar perdón.

-a ella no le gusta ese tipo de cursilerías-

-¿Y las llamadas en la radio, crees que si?

-No, tampoco, menos este día, la conozco bien, sé que, si está escuchando, está a punto de salir corriendo para vomitar, debe estar asqueada con tanto amor dando vueltas.

Menuda razón tenía, siempre que hacía este especial, salía renegando de tanto amor que afloraba, siempre decía lo mismo, las muestras de amor tienen que ser todos los días, no un día al año.

-insisto, no creo que te perdone tan fácil, creo que te la va a dar difícil, no diste la cara, durante un tiempo, eso no se hace, amigo, quizás ella espero hace tiempo una señal y ya es tarde.

-la amo, como nunca he amado a nadie, me cegué, me dejé llevar, no confié en ella, no le di la oportunidad de hablar… fui un imbécil, solo quiero que me perdone, que me dé una oportunidad, si ella me la da… voy hacerla feliz el resto de mi vida, sin importar como, la voy hacer feliz y no voy a tener solo un día al año para demostrarle cuanto la amo, voy a tener toda una vida… … … … ¿estás ahí Bella?

Estaba en shock, lo admito, Jacob y Emmett, en la cabina, también lo estaban. Creo que los tres teníamos la boca abierta escuchando a Edward.

-sí, sí, estoy escuchándote, guau, me has dejado sin habla… se nos está acabando el tiempo, quieres decir alguna otra cosa.

-solo quiero dedicarle una canción… si es que se puede-

-claro, el micrófono es todo tuyo-

Un suspiro, dos o tres segundos…

-Es de Bon Jovi, se llama Want to make a memory, … sé que no te gustan estas expresiones de afecto, sobre todo porque es una canción que ha ganado millones y fue creada en base a un sentimiento de pérdida y dolor… te voy a dejar decidir, estoy parado afuera, esperándote.

-Adiós Bella, gracias por escuchar.

-gracias a ti Edward, por llamar… bueno amigos, nos despedimos Del Especial de San Valentín, esperamos que hayan pasado unas horas agradables, a los que están solitos el día de hoy, haber sido una grata compañía, de mi parte me despido, mientras comienza a sonar la canción de Bon Jovi, nos escuchamos el Lunes, nuevamente en el horario habitual. Adiós-

"_Hola otra vez, tú y yo, casi como solía ser…"_

Todavía estaba sentada en el sofá, mirando mi ropa, me veía horrible, buscando tal vez la excusa para no salir, demasiado cobarde para levantarme, estaba afuera, me lo había dicho, esperaba una oportunidad, mi oportunidad.

-tienes cara de espanto- Jacob sacándome de la ensoñación, mientras guardaba sus cosas y entraba el equipo de la noche.

Tomé mi bolso, ahora sí me permití ver mi teléfono, con su gran número de llamadas perdidas y mensajes de textos. Lo guardé, como el resto de mis pertenecías, que consistía en la botella de alcohol gel.

"_Que es de tu vida, paso mucho tiempo, Dios es bueno verte sonreír…"_

-creo que el idiota merece otra oportunidad-

Miro de reojo y Jacob está pegado en el vidrio hablándome, mientras Emmett, está asintiendo desenfrenadamente atrás de él.

Sonrío y no sé qué hacer.

Todos afuera de la sala, me esperan, algunos aplauden otros llegan y me abrazan, todos me felicitan por el gran programa, hablan de peak de sintonías, de ir a celebrar y yo solo pienso en quien me está esperando afuera, mientras Emmett, me abraza y me gira un par de veces en el aire.

Sale Jacob con su bolso en el hombro, como todos los días, chocamos los puños, como buenos compañeros de trabajo.

-¿sabías que era él?... ¿por qué pasaste la llamada?-

-no lo hubiese hecho, si no sé qué es lo mejor para ti y no me ruedes los ojos, ya sabes te quiero demasiado, como para verte sufrir como lo has hecho este último tiempo.

-Gracias Jake-

-ahora ve y habla con él, no lo hagas esperar más, puede que esté pensando que saliste por la puerta de atrás.

Asentí y tome el ascensor esquivando a las personas que aún se encontraban en el piso, en el ascensor todavía se escuchaba la canción que me había dedicado.

"_Si ahora te vas, entenderé, si te quedas ¡Hey! tengo una idea, vamos a crear un recuerdo."_

Salí del edificio, hacía un frío enorme, en comparación con el cálido ambiente que había dentro de la emisora, me abracé tratando de cubrirme del viento. Estaba parado fuera de su Volvo, no fue difícil divisarlo, podía hacerlo a kilómetros, nos quedamos viendo por unos segundos, mientras caminaba hacia él, creo que le sonreí cuando había dado solo dos pasos, mientras me esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

Estaba en casa, mi corazón estaba saliendo de un electro shock y estaba volviendo a la vida. Me quedé ahí, en sus brazos, sin palabras, solo abrazándonos, como en la canción "no había otro lugar en el que debíamos estar esta noche".

Ninguno de los dos soltaba el agarre, pasado ya unos minutos, me bajo pero no me soltó.

-Fui tan imbécil, Bella-

Solo me quedó asentir, había sido muy imbécil.

Suspiré y lo único que pude decir fue…

-Edward… me deshice de todas tus cosas-

Y ahí estaba, con esa sonrisa solo para mí.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Feliz Día de los enamorados, recuerda que siempre habrá quien te ama y piensa en ti.**_

_**Historias…**_


End file.
